


I think it would be beneficial

by ciciofthewild



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvain's an idiot, it's just a silly thing I wrote to fend off the sylvix brainrot™, no beta we die like Glenn, you could interpret it post-timeskip if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciciofthewild/pseuds/ciciofthewild
Summary: In which Sylvain goes head empty and doesn't really think about how he should talk to Felix.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 55





	I think it would be beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> This concept came to me about 4 hours ago, and then I wrote the whole fic in that time. Fastest I've ever written something, so no promises about quality. But Sylvix brain rot has been eating away at me for a while and sometimes you just HAVE to do something about it, yknow? Anyway, enjoy <3
> 
> Rated T for language, and some _slightly_ suggestive bits courtesy of Sylvain.

Something had been on Sylvain’s mind for a couple of weeks now, ever since he’d made that earth-shattering discovery about himself. He’d spent these weeks feeling giddy and excited, and like his heart might just burst if he didn’t do something about it.

Part of him wondered if anyone had noticed the changes that had come over him, like how his smiles seemed just a little more real. Or maybe Dimitri or Ingrid had noticed how long it’d been since he’d had a girl over for the night. But so far no one had pointed it out to him, and he was fine with that.

This _something_ was how he found himself walking into the dining hall one morning, his heart beating a little too fast and making him feel as light as a feather, and scanning the heads of the students eating. When his eyes locked onto a head of dark hair sitting alone, his pulse sped up a little more, and he made a beeline to that table.

“Hey, Felix,” he said as he dropped onto the empty seat next to his friend, a bright grin spreading across his face. “I’ve been thinking about something.”

Felix looked up at him with an expression that seemed to say _I was eating breakfast alone, why did you interrupt me,_ but he didn’t look _too_ annoyed.

“What do you want, Sylvain?”

“I’ve been thinking that… at some point I’ll have to get married, right? And it should probably be a marriage that’s beneficial to House Gautier.”

Something in Felix’s expression shifted, but Sylvain was a little too focused on the nervous fluttering of his chest to read it properly.

“Why are you talking to me about this?” Felix’s voice was quieter than it had been a moment ago, and he’d turned his head away from Sylvain to glare at the wall. Sylvain didn’t take his eyes off him. “I don’t care. Marry who you want. There are loads of noble girls in this stupid academy. You could marry any one of them.”

“See, that’s the thing,” Sylvain continued, undeterred. “I was thinking it would be beneficial if I were to marry into house Fraldarius.” Was it a stupid thing to say? Probably. But Sylvain didn’t really care; if he didn’t say something like it soon, he would have probably exploded.

Felix choked on the water he’d just taken a sip of. After a moment of coughing and hacking, he whipped his head around to glare at Sylvain, who was sitting there, grinning like an idiot.

“Why the _fuck_ would you do that??” he spat, eyes glowering with something that looked a bit like rage.

“Well, I don’t know. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend my life with than you.”

Felix was silent for a moment, but his face was growing redder by the second. He let out a groan and dropped his head into his hands. Sylvain stood, ignoring the slight shaking in every part of his body, and gave Felix a gentle pat on the back.

“I’ll leave you alone to think about it,” he said, but the teasing lilt to his voice was ruined by the shakiness.

—

That was probably a horrible idea. The stupidest thing Sylvain had ever done, and he’d done a _lot_ of stupid things.

The professor had them working on different activities for the day, so he didn’t actually see much of Felix, but he was all Sylvain could think about. Though in fairness, Felix had been all he could think about for a few weeks now.

He was shaky and distracted throughout all his training tasks, because he was an _idiot_ who just basically confessed his love for his best friend in more or less the stupidest way possible. Who suggests _marrying_ before saying ‘I like you’? _Especially_ to someone they've known their whole lives.

He cursed himself again and again for his idiocy, and his inability to be _normal_ rather than revert to his usual teasingly flirtatious habits. His feelings for Felix weren’t anything like his feelings toward the girls he’d been seeing until a few weeks ago, so why did he have to talk to Felix like he talked to those girls?

These thoughts ate away at him throughout the day, until by evening every shred of the confidence he’d had that morning was replaced with fear and regret. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get to sleep, but there was no hope. Eventually he gave up and threw on an overcoat and some boots before stepping out into the hallway as silently as possible.

He only made it about halfway down the hall before he heard someone coming up the stairs and saw the backlit silhouette of a figure appear at the end of the hall—a figure he’d recognize from a mile away. The figure froze and seemed to stiffen slightly, before beginning down the hallway at a much faster pace than his usual walk.

Sylvain swallowed and kept walking. Felix didn’t make eye contact when they passed each other, which made Sylvain’s heart twist.

“Felix,” he blurted, stopping in his tracks. He heard the footsteps behind him come to a halt too, and turned around slowly. Felix was still facing away.

“I’m… I meant what I said earlier,” he said softly. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to hear if Felix responded over the sound of his own heartbeat. But Felix didn’t seem to respond, so he continued. “It wasn’t a joke. I’m in- I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time. But it was really- it was a stupid thing to say. I should have thought before I said anything, so you can say no. Or even better, just forget I ever-”

“Why the hell would I say no?”

Felix’s response was low, quiet enough that Sylvain almost could have missed it. It was followed by a soft scoff of, “Idiot.”

Sylvain’s legs moved on their own, and a bright grin found its place across his face. He took Felix’s hand just as Felix finally turned around, putting faces were mere inches apart.

Felix glared up at him for a moment, silent, before leaning up (probably on his tippy-toes, Sylvain thought), and kissing Sylvain. Sylvain’s arms slipped around Felix’s waist naturally, as if they were always meant to rest there.

When Felix pulled back, and Sylvain chased after his mouth a little, he was still glaring right into Sylvain’s eyes. “I’m in love with you too. And I… can’t imagine a life without you either. Imbecile,” he added.

A soft laugh escaped Sylvain’s mouth. “Really, insulting me at this time? Well, you’re the one who’s in _love_ with an imbecile, so….”

Felix pulled away and turned toward his room. “Go to bed, Sylvain. We can talk more in the morning.” He was trying to sound annoyed, but Sylvain didn’t miss the flush of his cheeks, or his soft little smile. Both of those made Sylvain’s heart swell with joy.

“Aw, you want me to go to bed without you?”

Felix flipped him off as he opened the door to his bedroom. “Don’t make me regret accepting your ridiculous proposal.”

Sylvain laughed another joyful laugh and held his hands up in defense. “Hint taken. See you in the morning, Felix.”

“Goodnight, Sylvain.”

Sylvain swore he saw Felix smiling as he shut the door, the happiest smile he’d seen on Felix’s face since they were kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I hope you enjoyed! I don't write that often but if you want to hear me ramble about fe3h and sylvix (and other stuff too) you can follow me @ceciledraws on twitter, or if you want to see my art you can follow me on twitter, instagram, or tiktok (@ceciledraws everywhere).


End file.
